


Childish Games

by Lavinivm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Babysitting, Chrollo is also a bastard, Fluff and Smut, Kurapika is kinda bastard, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Underage Sex, brat tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinivm/pseuds/Lavinivm
Summary: Kurapika never liked being subordinate to anyone, however, his parents feared that this new nature of him, as a result of entering puberty, would evolve into an uncontrollable rebellion.Salvation came in the form of a man who had just arrived in the neighborhood, the new neighbor of the Kurta: Chrollo Lucilfer. An exceptional young man, perfect to teach the rebellious child a lesson.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 14





	Childish Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure underage sex and clichés. It's not my business if you keep here and read this fanfic if you don't like this kind of topics.

That beautiful ray of sunshine, the one with the most charming smile and the purest gaze, was anything but a polite morning greeting.

Kurapika was a rebellious mischievous child, too emboldened to be such a small and fragile creature. This was not always the case, for there were still memories of that little angel hovering around with so much energy and enchanting benevolence.

Regardless, the situation with Kurapika was still controllable. He was an intelligent child, aware of his limits although many times he consciously chose to evade them and let himself be carried away. He could be dangerous in that sense, but it was easy to reason with him if you were cunning enough.

Kurapika never liked being subordinate to anyone, however, his parents feared that his new nature, product of the boy's entry into puberty, would evolve into a chronic rebellion and as Kurapika grew up he would use his intelligence without profitable purposes. It was the father of the child who was the most concerned, while his mother watched with more patience the growth of her little boy, barely 12 years old.

But, they both agreed that someone other than them should intervene in the formation of the little Kurta.

Salvation came in the form of a man who had just arrived in the neighborhood, the new neighbor of the Kurta: Chrollo Lucilfer. Chrollo, 20 years old, was the ideal boy for anyone. A young specimen of good bearing and excellent behavior, not to mention the attractive elegance with which he handled himself in every step he took.

The young Lucilfer was enigmatic, not only capable of capturing the hearts of every naive person who decided to lay their eyes on him, but also his own environment. A few talks after the warm welcome that the Kurta family offered were enough to sow the seeds of trust between them.

Kurapika's parents believed that he would be a good example for their son, so they offered the young man a job as a babysitter and tutor for their little boy.

Gazing from the living room window, Chrollo glanced out into the street, finding a rambunctious blond boy playing with others, oblivious of Lucilfer's predatory gaze. The apex of his tongue traveled between those lips that smiled with subtle malice, and he nodded calmly once his dark eyes looked back at the Kurta.

"I accept the offer. It will be a pleasure to help you with Kurapika, you have been very kind to me ... I want to return the detail". 

That afternoon coffee was especially sweet to Chrollo.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

The next afternoon, Kurapika knew that his parents would leave him alone. The little one had his day planned already. He finished his homework as soon as possible to leave the house once they left. His hand was writing formula after formula very quickly, so focused on finishing his math homework that he didn't notice the discrete figure leaning against the door frame, observing the child with a quiet depth. That scene could be a simple surveillance routine; perhaps the eyes were merely watching over him gently with a paternal longing, making sure he was getting his work done at his desk. But no. Those deep gray eyes watched Kurapika's movements with stalking purposes, like a hunter analyzing its prey.

Chrollo was not a good man, he never was.

That facade of perfection was a simple illusion built over the years, and Kurapika would be the first to feel that warning hint of malice in his actions when he felt a cold hand settle on the back of his right hand.

The boy was startled, dropping his pencil to the floor as he hurriedly got up from his seat to gaze in amazement at his neighbor. He already knew him, so the fear he felt was not from meeting a stranger, but he did not rule out the fear that he inhabited in his gaze for a few seconds. Kurapika, despite everything, did not know the man that well. They had not exchanged more than five words in the three months that his neighbor had been living there.

He had seen him many times from the window of his room, always with his face in books. Occasionally he heard him receive calls or visits at suspicious hours of the morning... he still remembered meeting one of his rare friends while he tried to escape through the window, and that idiot almost gave him away, though Chrollo interceded for him to leave him alone. Aside from his eccentric group, he never saw his parents or anyone else who lived with him.

He was weird, always wearing black, with at least one book in his hand while he went out or came home. He never smiled at his own expense, only when he was pretending to be kind to other neighbors. Social but reserved, too analytical with his movements. His parents told him he was brilliant, educated, chivalrous, but for him he was a show-off, he was… just like him.

God, what a horrible comparison.

"What are you doing in my room? No, what are you doing at my house," he questioned firmly to pick up the pencil from him.

Kurapika was wearing adorable shorts, the kind that left very little to the imagination. He was slim, but those plump thighs stood out, and his round cheeks stretched the fabric of his clothes perfectly. As he bent down, the shape of that tight ass made itself look unashamedly like two squishable meaty buns. Chrollo did not take his eyes off that tender, soft-skinned snack that passed before him.

He simply smiled and picked up a strand of his hair to tuck behind his ear.

"I am your new babysitter and tutor, didn't your parents tell you?"

Kurapika cocked his head, wondering when his parents considered that a 12-year-old would still need a babysitter. Maybe they told him, but Kurapika was too absorbed in his world to take it seriously.

"No..." he got up once he had the pencil with him.

He noticed that Chrollo was now leaning against the desk, looking at his homework with a smile that he couldn't interpret. Was he mocking him?

The blond approached him, placing a hand on his notes. He was looking directly at the older man.

"Excuse me, but I don't need a babysitter, nor a tutor. You can go home, I'll talk to my parents later." 

The man stared back at him out of the corner of his eye, and Kurapika swallowed. Something was wrong with that guy, he didn't know what, but he wouldn’t let him intimidate him.

"You say you don't need me, yet you're unable to do this first degree equation, right?" He gently pulled Kurapika's hand away, pointing out an error in the use of signs.

Kurapika became slightly frazzled and turned to see his notebook.

"Impossible! I checked this thing several times, what are you talking about? I..." 

As the boy defended his procedure, Chrollo moved much closer to him, very close to his ear, the baritone tone of his voice calmly signaling the corrections that he should make.

"Stubborn little boy" he finally said, deeper and softer than the rest of his previous words. A subtle chill ran down Kurapika's spine, he held his breath for a few seconds, and through his teeth, the child complained.

"You're too close to my personal space." He paused very briefly. "Well, I'll correct it."

The little boy sat down at his desk again and began to erase his mistakes to apply the corrections Chrollo suggested. The aforementioned raised an eyebrow, smiling victoriously.

"I was only wrong because I was in a hurry, so you don't get so many merits," he mused as he wrote.

"And why so hasty?"

"I think you are being very trusting with me," he said as calmly as he could.

Chrollo laughed a little.

" _What kind of intimacy could a child like you have?_ "

Kurapika frowned without looking up at him.

"Enough so that at least I don't need to leave my window curtains open while I change my clothes".

A more pronounced laugh came from those insidious lips.

"And do you like what you've seen ...?"

The boy stopped writing.

" **Get out of my room**."

Chrollo was expelled by those two little hands that pushed him from behind until they took him into the hall. The next thing he heard was the door slamming, and laughing, he had to go downstairs to prepare the dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Kurta wouldn't arrive until later in the night, so he couldn't feed the little gremlin late.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


The smell of a delicious dinner trickled from the kitchen into Kurapika's room, who having already finished his homework, was playing video games on his portable console. His stomach growled, even his small mouth began to salivate.

He was hungry and the aroma of that food was divine, so without paying too much attention to the circumstances to keep his eyes on the screen, he went down to the kitchen and settled at the table.

The sound of plates and cutlery settling was present in the environment, Kurapika fired vehemently at each enemy that appeared on the screen and could almost taste the food by the scent that entered his nostrils.

Then, when he prepared to take the fork on his plate and eat, a portion of food brushed his lips, to which the child opened them to bite. Bite after bite, the little boy completed his game and once he swallowed, he went with great emotion towards ...

"Mommy!..."

But it was Chrollo, who was still holding the fork he was feeding him with.

Chrollo was feeding him like a...

" _Yes, baby?_ " He said with the most honeyed and mocking voice he could do.

Kurapika was speechless.

"Do you see that you really need a babysitter?"

The little blond snatched the fork from him, and without saying anything, he devoured the rest of the food with his cheeks as red as his adorable lips. Chrollo laughed like a bastard again, he was enjoying teasing that adorable baby.

It wasn’t how he acted with people outside of his social circle, well, it's not how he acted with his friends, not with the impudence that he was enjoying right now.

The truth was that he did not consider the idea of introducing himself to the boy like that, but since he saw that frowning face stick out his tongue and insult Uvogin when he discovered him escaping through the window of his room, Chrollo was delighted by the spoiled and impulsive facet of that brat. The facet that was then counteracted with the purity of his smile, the innocence of his laugh or that beautiful blue eyes that Chrollo sometimes found spying on him from his room, something that he allowed many times to the delight of the boy.

He knows that one of the things which distinguishes Kurapika from the rest of the children is his privileged mind, but something about his innocent and devilish attitude charmed Lucilfer.

Many children were as mischievous as the little Kurta, but that angel's mischief was much more sophisticated, more planned.

Chrollo was not only attracted by the minor's attitudes, but also by his face, it was the most beautiful that he could ever contemplate in a human being. His body bordered between the tenderness of childhood and the sensuality of adolescence. He could swear that many times the blonde tried to look as sublime and beautiful as he could, with his delicate gestures and those reddish lips matching his fleshy cheeks. His blond hair was fantastic to behold, shining brighter in the rays of the sun, and his pale skin that looked as silky as a peach.

And speaking of his skin, the angle from which he was standing allowed him to see the space left by the baggy shirt he was wearing. He could see his scarred collarbones and part of that soft chest. He felt the slight movement of his sternum, the movement of his refined throat as he swallowed his... Could that tight throat eat his whole dick? Shamelessly, he felt a slight throb in his cock at the thought. 

He realized that he was totally absorbed in watching him when the little boy caught his attention suddenly saying, "Thanks for the food," with his full luscious lips. 

Kurapika got up, grabbed his plate, silverware, and glass to go wash them. Chrollo remained there, eating his portion of the dinner. Returning again to his portable console, the boy noticed the book on the table: "The General Zapped an Angel", whose cover and the name of the book itself caught his attention.

"Is that yours?" The boy questioned, pointing to the book.

Before answering, Chrollo wiped his lips with a napkin. Now he was smiling.

"If you are interested? I can lend it to you if you like."

Kurapika hesitantly took the book.

"Thank you... I'll be in my room."

Before the older one could answer him, the little one went upstairs straight to his room. 

As he closed the door to his room, Kurapika threw himself onto the bed to bury his face in the pillow and die of shame.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Silence reigned in his room, and the last rays of orange light bathed every corner of the room. Kurapika was reading calmly on his bed, he was very concentrated in reading, trying to understand the fuzzy message of the text. The smell of milk and hot coffee drifted into his room, and he looked up when he heard a couple of knocks on his door. He opened it, no longer surprised that it was Chrollo.

"Here, some milk for you," he handed him a cup, and Kurapika grabbed it with both hands.

"You should not have bothered."

"You're welcome, little boy."

The little one pouted at that nickname.

Kurapika left the door open, and Chrollo interpreted it as a "welcome" to his room.

Still not sitting down, the man sneaked a glimpse of details in the room: there were decorations, toys, and posters, as well as books neatly arranged on a wide shelf. It was an ordinary child's room, yet also that of his little brat. A delicate aroma of chocolate and jasmine was in the air, presumably the perfume his mother made him wear and the candy the boy kept for himself.

Kurapika was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, with a pillow between his legs and his torso. He took a long sip of the milk and continued reading it. Chrollo marveled to see a small drop peek out from the corner of his mouth, a drop that the boy licked before taking another sip that let see his sleepiness after that.

"Are you liking the book?" Lucilfer asked, finally, sitting down close to him.

The little Kurta blinked a few times, nodding slowly.

"It's weird, it reminds me of The New York Trilogy," he said, turning one last page before yawning. "Everything is a mess full of symbolism and some details that I have to think about a little more ... but I like it. You don't just read rare books like I thought."

Lucilfer smiled, a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"It is from the same author of that anthology" replied the man, finishing his coffee and placing it on the night table, "What kind of 'rare' books do I read?"

"Weird stuff, maybe theistic Satanism, maybe you're a Freemason or even a wizard." Kurapika put the book aside, took a final sip from his cup of milk and squinted at his 'babysitter'.

He didn't understand how that man had so abruptly changed his attitude towards him, or why out of nowhere he was so unbearable and then kind.

"Of course, you are the virgin that I am going to sacrifice tonight, and what I put in your milk is a drug that would make you sleep and don't resist." 

Kurapika's eyes widened and all traces of drowsiness vanished in the blink of an eye.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he sat up better and approached Chrollo to confront him.

Lucilfer looked at him in shock, and then began to laugh nonstop. Kurapika didn't find it funny and threw the pillow in his face.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?!"

"Calm down, _puppy_. It was a joke ... but if you want, it's not a joke" He suggested. 

"Your jokes are stupid, and don't call me like that. Don't get me into your crap, besides, who says I'm a virgin?" The last thing was said in a low, very low voice, with the most obvious shame that Kurapika could feel when telling such a lie.

Chrollo raised both eyebrows, and without removing his mocking smile, he placed one of his hands on the blond's thick bare thigh. This gesture startled Kurapika, and immediately his skin crawled. Chrollo's hand was warm, soft despite his masculine appearance, it was large and could almost completely hold his fleshy leg between his fingers. He squeezed it lightly as he noticed the reactions he had.

Looking up to see him from the front, he noticed that he was closer to him now, enough to make audible that whisper in which he said:

" _Masturbating doesn't count as losing your virginity, little boy._ "

Kurapika gulped, and at that moment he could only hold his breath as Chrollo got closer and closer to his face... until he could smell the scent of his perfume, and feel the warmth of his breath against his skin. He inhaled it, felt it meticulously, even for a few seconds he felt lost in the essence of him, in the smell of his skin and his hair as dark as night.

The next thing he felt was the heat of his tongue lick the corner of his lip.

Kurapika shoved him away, though he didn't do much good. Chrollo moved a few inches away willingly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Testing you, isn't it obvious?" Lucilfer muttered deeply, "It's a very disproportionate reaction for such an experienced boy, right?"

The man's hand never left Kurapika, he _squeezed_ that tender flesh tighter, leaving the marks of his fingers on that pale canvas. The boy complained a little, but his look of fear and anger turned to determination.

"It's just that you don't know how to touch me."

Kurapika felt his heart leap when he saw Chrollo's expression on his face. The impudence and intentions in his smile showed with all the damn splendor of him. Not to mention his gaze… he was _devouring without biting yet_. It was evident that his delicate version wasn’t his true self.

"Okay… I'll be nice to you."

That said, he got much closer to the boy to take ground on him. Kurapika was cornered, his body now between Chrollo's arms which rested on each end of his hips. His breathing deepened, slowed.

No, this wasn't about to happen, was it?

When Chrollo placed his hand on the boy's crotch, Kurapika grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want anything from you, stay away," he said sharply. 

"Well…"

The man held him by the hip, dragging him until his body was completely flat on the bed. Kurapika stared at him with wide eyes, barely able to answer. Taking advantage of kid's position, Chrollo grabbed both of Kurapika's arms, bringing them over his head and pressing the little boy back against the mattress.

Near his neck, Chrollo whispered:

" _At what point did I say that I cared what you wanted?"_

Kurapika pursed his lips, closed his eyes and tilted his head.

He was upset, he was absolutely upset and… hot. His belly felt an unusual heat as he received a kiss on his neck, and felt Chrollo's breath on his skin. He didn't dare to make a sound or move a muscle on his body until a second kiss marked his skin.

The warmth and wetness of his mouth felt wonderful. His soft skin was sucked away with just the right delicacy and desire, but with hunger that was still held in check. Kurapika began to gasp, biting his lips, his legs moving sporadically. Chrollo made their bodies rub slowly, gaining much more heat in their bellies. He still didn't want to stop tending to his neck, but he wanted to feel it much more.

Kurapika's scent was fantastic, his skin was so smooth, like cream. His tongue ran over his most sensitive points, his gasps turned into little moans that, in that instant, became an addictive sound for Chrollo. As the man kissed his neck more and moved down to his shoulders, Kurapika felt that tingling in his belly go down to his crotch, which alerted him much more when after a particularly strong bite, he moaned without holding back.

At one point, Chrollo intensified the friction between their bodies. The man's huge bulge brushed against the little boy's crotch. Kurapika closed his eyes tighter, feeling those touches with much more intensity. 

His hips trembled, for a moment they even sought more of that contact, moving against him because he needed to stifle the heat of the moment.

One special touch caused him to spread his legs wider and cross them at Chrollo's waist. On his side, Chrollo kept pace with him: smooth but firm, sharp, insistent. Kurapika felt like he was in heaven, moaning over and over again.The kisses on his neck and the stimulation of his cock were hard to bear. 

And when he was about to climax… Chrollo stopped. 

Beneath him, Kurapika was a quivering, flushed, panting little kitten. He realized that now he had a prominent bulge in those tight shorts, but looking up from him, he noticed that he wasn't the only one: Chrollo had a huge bulge sticking out of his pants. And heck… he looked fucking wonderful. He was panting, his hair was a little messier, and a soft blush adorned his face. There was a smile on his lips, and he soon licked them.

Kurapika felt another touch on his belly.

"I was playing, kitty. I wouldn't do something you don't want me to," he said after standing up. 

The blonde frowned, but he didn't comment. Chrollo spoke to him again.

"Although it seems that you did like this ..."

And unperturbed, one of his fingers brushed hard against the boy's erect little cock. Kurapika gasped, but he didn't try to push it away.

It had felt… so good.

"We'll continue another day, okay?"

Kurapika looked at him silently, Chrollo smiled at him.

For both, that was a " _yes_ ".


End file.
